So Hard
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Kyouya sufre por un amor no correspondido... un amor doloroso.... que debe olvidar por siempre. Tamaki no puede ver lo que está frente a sus ojos. [KyouyaxTamaki] [BL][Finalizado]
1. So hard

_**So hard**_

"Es tan difícil aceptarlo. Ahora que te veo al lado de la persona que amas me cuesta mucho ser feliz de mi parte. Intento olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi subconsciente pero es difícil verla contigo y evitar pensar en que quiero hacerle daño.

Mi naturaleza siempre ha sido algo rencorosa y me duele aceptarlo.

Tamaki, no puedo creer que estés enamorado de alguien como ella.

Alguien de baja calidad de vida, alguien de escasa vida social, alguien tan simple como ella… alguien tan pobre y poca cosa como esa Haruhi, no debería estar presente en tu vida como el ser más importante e interesante.

Pero sin embargo ella lo es, ella es el centro de atención para ti y todos los demás en el Host Club. Hasta los gemelos Hitachiin que se la pasaban enfrascados el uno en el otro le prestan ahora más atención a ella, incluso ya han tenido una pelea por su culpa.

Cómo la odio, Tamaki. La odio con toda mi alma. Es la persona a la que más odio en este mundo.

¿Y eso por qué? Porque me arrebató lo más preciado y especial que tenía en la vida. A ti, Tamaki.

Pero ahora me toca esperar eternamente a que te des cuenta que no vale la pena que ella esté contigo. Pronto te darás cuenta, sé que lo harás. Pero lo que no sé es cuándo de verdad podrás verlo.

Y ahora me toca esperarlo eternamente.

Y eso no lo puedo tolerar.

No quiero que el tiempo pase por encima de mi vida de esa forma, esperando para siempre a un amor que no existe.

Es irónico el momento en el que me enamoré perdidamente de un estúpido imposible que lo que hace es volverme la vida más complicada. Y que a la vez me arregló por completo la vida, la volvió más alegre, más llena de vida, más significativa y más llevadera, por el cual arriesgué mi vida familiar y mi prestigio como miembro de la familia Ootori, puse todo el la línea, y ahora que lo aceptan todo como es, me da rabia, quiero devolver todo lo que construimos a nada.

Y todo por culpa de ella. Esa pequeña intrusa que llegó a nuestras vidas para darles una vuelta radical.

Cómo la odio, Tamaki. No sabes cuánto la odio. Cuánto sueño que se va. Simplemente desaparece.

Tamaki, cuánto la odio. ¿Pero sabes por qué la odio?

Porque yo a ti te amo. Y me es tan difícil aceptar que te amo.

Pero ya tengo que olvidar ese sentimiento de una vez por todas.

Olvidarme de ti, del Host Club, de todo. Olvidarme de mi vida como es contigo. Porque eso… eso me hace daño.

Lo siento, Tamaki. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Un adiós para siempre. Un adiós.

Por tu bien y por el mío.

Y por el bien del ser que tanto amas.

Adiós, Tamaki. Lo siento mucho."

Y poco a poco la academia Ouran quedó atrás… poco a poco el moreno secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Poco a poco lo olvidaría. Poco a poco…. Si es que el dolor no acababa con él primero.

- Ve más rápido, por favor. No soporto seguir viendo esto. – Masculló entre dientes, con enfado en los ojos.

En un vuelo a Alemania partiría al día siguiente. Para olvidar todo eso. Para olvidar a Tamaki, para siempre.

**_To be continued...?_**

* * *

Bueno, como verán, un nuevo fic de Ouran de mi parte. La cuestión es ¿Tendrá continuación? Tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero si no recibo suficiente cantidad de reviews no se llevarán a cabo y se quedará en un one-shot bastante corto y triste. So... dejenme reviews y decidan ustedes el destino de esta historia :D


	2. So hard that it's not fair

_**So Hard... That it's...  
**_

_**Not Fair**_

El teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo e inevitablemente me sobresalté. Estaba observando ya repetidas veces el reloj, nervioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Ya eran las 8 y media y Kyouya no llegaba.

- Kaasan… ¿dónde estarás metido? – Me pregunté segundos antes de sentir el teléfono en mi bolsillo moverse con desespero.

- ¿¡Hola¿¡Kyouya?! – exclamé, desesperado por una respuesta. Él nunca faltaba a clases sin avisar.

- No, Suou-kun. Es el padre de Kyouya. - Inmediatamente mis manos se congelaron en su sitio. ¿El padre de Kyouya¿Llamándome?

- Señor¿qué te dicen¿Quién es? – Me preguntaron nerviosos Hikaru y Kaoru, llamados por la curiosidad del nerviosismo de mi voz. Haruhi también se veía muy preocupada, su lindo rostro estaba lleno de incertidumbre. Honey-senpai se abrazaba con fuerza a Mori-senpai, ambos con la mirada clavada en mi.

- Buenos días, señor Ootori. – La expresión de todos cambió drásticamente. De allí no se derivaba nada bueno.

- Buenos días, Suou-san. Llamo para informarte que dentro de cuatro horas mi hijo menor piensa abordar un avión hacia Alemania para continuar allí sus estudios. -

Mi rostro se congeló en un segundo. ¿Kyouya se iba a Alemania¿Y sin avisarnos?

Inmediatamente miles de dudas atacaron mi cabeza en una ráfaga de viento helado que sacudió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros¿Con el Host Club, si ya no estaba Kyouya? Si aún Mori-senpai ni Honey-senpai nos habían dejado a pesar de que ya se habían graduado¿por qué Kyouya lo hacía¡No lo entiendo!

- Disculpe, señor¿puedo preguntar la razón? - Susurré, con el cuerpo inminentemente temblando. Todos en la sala me miraban preocupados, ya sabían que algo malo había pasado.

- No lo sé, hijo, no lo sé. Es por eso que estoy llamando, para que puedas escudriñar en el pensamiento de Kyouya y encontrar esa respuesta. No comprendo, si primero desiste al destino de la familia Ootori para unirse a tu club de Hosts, sacrificándolo todo, y ahora que nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado a su amistad contigo y te hemos tomado un cariño incondicional, Kyouya quiera dejarlo todo atrás yéndose a un país extranjero. No entiendo nada, no comprendo sus razones y no quiso explicar. Sólo me dijo que el avión privado salía hoy dentro de cuatro horas y que no tenía planeado un regreso. -

Puse el teléfono en altavoz para que los demás se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando. Los gemelos se tomaron fuertemente de la mano, Haruhi se tapó los labios con delicadeza y Honey plantó su rostro en el pecho de Mori.

¿Y saben qué me hizo sentir peor de todo eso?

¡¡¡Que yo tampoco sabía las razones!!! El día anterior Kyouya se había comportado con una actitud normal, yo no había notado ningún cambio en él, y repentinamente ocurría algo así. No... podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía.

- Ootori-san, lamento defraudarlo, pero la verdad es... que ninguno de los que nos encontramos en el Host club encontramos una explicación razonable para que Kyouya se vaya de aquí. -

- Pues, Suou-san... gracias por su ayuda. Veré qué puedo averiguar después de todo esto. -

- Gracias por avisarme, señor Ootori. Que tenga un buen día. - Al colgar, lo hice con la mayor rabia del mundo.

- VOY A BUSCAR A KYOUYA EN EL AEROPUERTO ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA. - Exclamé, histérico, molesto, triste, decepcionado.

Tanto había pasado, tanto habíamos pasado juntos, y no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. ¿No fue Kyouya el primero que empezó a mover contactos cuando yo quería irme a Francia con Éclair?

No podía tampoco dejarlo a su destino así. Necesitaba a Kyouya conmigo. Él era mi equilibrio... Él era... mi amigo.

Los gemelos asintieron con preocupación, y Haruhi, delicadamente se acercó a mi, tomándome de la mano. - Tranquilo senpai. Ya verás que Kyouya volverá.- Y le sonreí, con ese típico aire de muchacho confiado. Ella... ella también era un equilibrio. Pero... Kyouya... era Kyouya.

- ¿Quién viene conmigo? - Pregunté, algo más calmado. Traeríamos de vuelta a Kyouya. Mientras caminaba, dejaba un mensaje en la casa de mi familia, diciendo que salía del colegio pues necesitaba resolver un asunto urgente y que necesitaba un conductor y una camioneta.

- Todos, Tono. - Sonrieron los demoníacos gemelos, encaminándose conmigo al estacionamiento del colegio. Mientras, escaleras abajo, las puertas del estacionamiento se abrían dejando el paso para una camioneta bastante grande.

Un amable conductor de mi familia nos abrió la puerta, y todos entramos apresurados. No había tiempo qué perder.

Pasaron dos horas. Sí, dos horas entre el tráfico de la ciudad y mi desesperación. ¿Por qué, Kyouya?

"Ja, eres un idiota Tamaki. No puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos. Poco a poco estás matando un sentimiento¿Lo sabes?"

Esas fueron sus "palabras de despedida"

¿A qué se refería? No podía entenderlo…

- Tamaki-senpai… ¿Has pensado en por qué Kyouya se fue? – La dulce voz de Haruhi interrumpió el silencio en el automóvil.

- Es… lo que me he estado preguntando durante un rato… pequeña Haruhi…-

- Hikaru y Kaoru me dijeron algo hace un tiempo que me hizo pensar varias cosas… - Y suavemente, me susurró al oído. – Kyouya estaba enamorado de alguien. -

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamé, sobresaltado hasta más no poder, con mil ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. – pero… No dijo nada nunca… -

- Ellos sólo me lo dijeron, yo no sé si es verdad senpai. – Me intentó calmar ella. Yo la miré, sorprendido. La verdad no me imaginaba eso de Kyouya…

- Ahora con más razón tenemos que buscarlo, florecilla. Tiene que hablarme al respecto, tengo que ayudarlo… -

- Claro que sí, senpai. – Me sonrió con sus tiernos ojos llenos de brillo, y yo la abracé. Cómo quería yo a esa niña. La quería como si fuera mi hija.

- Señor Tamaki, hemos llegado.-

Al breve anuncio, me apresuré a salir, llevando a mi florecilla conmigo y a todos los demás detrás de mi. Chequeé con cautela los horarios de los vuelos…

- Puerta de embarque A. Chicos, voy yo sólo. El avión sale en dos horas más. Llegamos a tiempo… - Les hice una seña, y corrí hasta llegar a la cafetería cercana a la puerta de embarque de Kyouya.

Había muy pocas personas alrededor. Me preocupé tanto…

- Kyouya… ¿Dónde estás? –

- Disculpe joven. Es usted ¿Suou Tamaki? –

Inmediatamente me volteé. Y lo que vi, me sorprendió infinitamente.

- Señorita… Éclair… -

- Qué impresionante haberte reconocido. Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás buscando a alguien, Tamaki-san? – Me respondió la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos profundos. Me miró de arriba abajo, como sorprendida por haberme reconocido así.

- … ¿Has visto a Kyouya? –

- ¿Ootori?

- El mismo. – Respondí, desesperado por una respuesta. La miré intensamente, rogándole con mis ojos que no me mintiera ni me atrasara.

- Hace tiempo entró en el baño de hombres, creo que se estaba cambiando de ropa. Vino en uniforme de escuela. – Respondió, ruborizada por mi mirada.

- Te lo agradezco mucho. Luego hablaré contigo, espero que tu familia esté bien. –

- Gra… - Pero no le dio tiempo de completar la frase.

Ya yo me había ido.

- ¡Kyouya! – Grité cuando llegué al baño. Sólo estaba él, sin camisa, colocándose una sobre los hombros cuando se detuvo en seco al verme entrar.

- T… -

- ¡¡¿Por qué demonios te vas¡La cobardía no es lo tuyo, Ootori Kyouya! –

- ¡¡¡Y la ignorancia es definitivamente tu mejor elemento, Suou Tamaki!!! –

Me detuve en seco. – pero… yo sé que tú… -

- ¿Qué demonios sabes de mi¿Acaso te importo en lo más mínimo¡Ni siquiera puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos! – Soltó sin remordimiento alguno, aún sin abotonarse la camisa. Yo, sin saber qué decir, me fui hasta la puerta, y la cerré con seguro.

- Dime. ¿Qué es lo que no veo y está frente a mis ojos? Tal vez si me lo dices, pueda comprender todo lo que no entiendo. – Susurré, acercándome a él, observándolo a los ojos con dolor reflejado. – No vale la pena que te vayas si no puedes afrontar una verdad absoluta. Recuerda eso, Kyouya. –

- Tamaki… ¿Qué sientes tú… por Haruhi? –

Me detuve en seco en mi camino. – Es mi hija. – Sonreí, dulcemente. Sólo su recuerdo me enternecía.

- La amas¿No es cierto? – Susurró cerrándose la camisa por fin.

- No. No la amo como se piensa. La quiero como a mi familia. Siento como si fuera… una hermana. De alguna manera, es como la persona que me ayuda a sentirme vivo. –

-… - Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. – Entonces no puedes entender lo que yo siento por ti. –

- … Espera un minuto. ¿Qué? –

Mis sistemas no computaban bien. "Está enamorado"

Las palabras de mi florecilla me recorrían la memoria una, y otra vez. ¿Acaso…?

- Haruhi me dijo que estabas enamorado. –

- En lo cierto está. –

Me acerqué a él. – No me jodas. – Lo tomé por los hombros, molesto. – No juegues con algo así, Kyouya, no mientas sobre el amor. – Exclamé, furioso, pegándolo contra la pared.

Me miró como nunca había visto a nadie. Con odio. Con un profundo odio que jamás pensé ver de sus ojos. - ¡¿Que no te joda¡Eso es absurdo, idiota! – Me gritó en la cara, apretando mis brazos. - ¡Tú, no vayas a decir nada¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – Y me empujó, lanzándome al suelo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Kyouya¡Estoy queriendo que me expliques¡Que me hagas entender! –

- ¡¡¡Estoy enamorado de ti, grandísimo idiota!!! –

Y la verdad me golpeó en el rostro como una bofetada. Sí era eso. Sí era lo que yo pensaba. Me levanté del suelo, lentamente, observando a Kyouya temblar y colapsar, arrodillándose en el suelo.

- ¿Y por ese sentimiento pensabas huir? – Llegué hasta él, inclinándome frente a él para levantarle el rostro y verlo a los ojos.

"Y sus ojos azules me derritieron el alma por un momento… Oh, por Dios. Es tan injusto amarte así, Tamaki…"

- Huía porque sé que nunca me amarás. – Me respondió, viéndome con sus ojos grises relampagueando.

- ¿Y quién dice eso? – Susurré, sonriendo con delicadeza, y abrazándolo contra mi, lo sostuve entre mis brazos por unos minutos.

¿Y qué tal, darle a este corazón una oportunidad de amar como se debía?

- El destino lo dice. – Me observó, viéndose débil por primera vez.

- No, el destino… a veces se equivoca¿sabes? – Y deposité un suave beso en su frente.

- TONOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Los gritos de los gemelos nos sobresaltaron a los dos, y decidimos salir juntos del baño.

Pero antes de eso, Kyouya sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

- Es el boleto. – Y lo rompió en mil pedazos, acercándose a mi, y besándome ligeramente en los labios.

Je, Kyouya había gastado dinero en vano por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Gracias por la cantidad tan grande de reviews, me hace feliz que mi fic haya sido bien recibido. Espero que les haya gustado el final y perdonen la tardanza.


End file.
